wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princey/Creativity
|-| Princey = Coding by Yum Appearance Princey is the type of dragon you'd pass on the street and then immediately turn around and stare. Not only is he handsome but he's tall, strong, and carries himself as royalty. His facial structure is somehow graceful and power-radiating at the same time. His head and posture say icewing while his horns and wings say skywing. His horns rise up off his head before smoothly dipping and rising again. They fade in a seamless ombre from a reddish-brown base to purple tips. This pattern follows all the way down his spines. Atop his head, a golden crown rests, defining his rank in the skywing kingdom. He has polished, snow white scales, which compliment his golden wing membranes. Many other golden accents define him, including the insides of his ears and bands wrapping around his ankles, wrists, and tail. He's usually wearing a smirk which complements his charming deep brown eyes. A scarlet red, silk sash crosses his strong chest from his right shoulder. He made sure this didn't cover the uniform like designs on his chest which resemble a golden collar, a longer stripe further south on his chest, and a shorter one almost on top of that. Both the gold and pearly whites of his scales always have a certain sheen. After hours of meticulous cleaning, he takes pride in the mint condition of his scales and body. Not only does he carry himself proudly but Princey sounds proud and confident in both his speech and singing voice. Singing is one of his many talents and his voice is semi-deep and always smooth. Emotion and animation just seem to ripple through his body when engages in conversation, as another one of his talents is acting and theater. You can see his passion for entertain even as he moves. Roman's body is very expressive and easy to read off of. With such flourishing gestures, you'll catch yourself watching as he waltzes around a room for fun or tells a story. Personality When only glanced at, Roman's personality could be considered flat and simple. That is a misconception. The Prince's emotions actually are quite deep and complex. He is a romantic and a performer. Not one of his traits or talents can define him. One of Roman's flaws is his vanity. While most of his statements that are considered 'vain', they can also be passed off as jokes. Sometimes though, it is hard to tell if he's really joking or trying to fluff up his own feathers. If someone calls him out for it, he'll immediately jump to his defensiveness and attempt to either change subjects or turn the tables on whoever he feels like is attacking him. It has been pointed out by Virgil that when his creative work is criticized, he'll get super self-conscious and insecure. Another one of his flaws can be his sense of pride. Since he loves what he does so much, along with his outward appearance, he can get slightly cocky. This is never too severe. On the brighter side of his personality, Roman is very protective over his friends and would do anything to help someone in need. Without Roman, Thomas and the remaining Sides would be incomplete. He often brings unique ideas to the table along with the occasional joke or silly nickname. He relies on the others to often keep him in check but can get really stressed and overwhelmed when he can't think of a good, original idea. Quotes "I feel POWERFUL!" "I'm a pretty, pretty bird." "You don't have to say figurative, Logan. We know that we're not literally trapped in a nightmare. Look what I drew." "I'm certainly not good at snatching cards away." "Guys, I broke my blue crayon. Can an- does anybody have an extra one? I'll just make do." "What am I supposed to be building with this?" "You were the first person to call it a loop, you stupid Viner." "That's so good." "Oh my gosh, I will kill both of you with my bare hands...and this sword." "Whoever burned the Library of Alexandria, your mom's a h**." "And it comes to life! And it comes to life, mAgIc!" "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." "After exhibit A, for ayyyy, look at this nerd!" "Darn it, it was gonna be cool." "Well, this sucks. What does the judge even do? Did you see how I landed that gavel? It was like a bottle flip. It was awesome." "Doesn't change the fact that it doesn't change the fact and you can't argue those facts." "Hey! I'm the boss, applesauce." "Not so fast, my chemically imbalanced romance!" "Well, you two have glasses, like nerds! What are you laughing at, Hot Topic?" "OOOOOOHHHhhhh my goodness, that would be the most epic thing!" "You.....rescued me...?" "Yas boi!" "Yeah, it's just a bit of a change but I thought it would be nice." "That is magnificent...how you've managed to become even more angstier." "No, no, no if that's what you want to rock...then you...rock it, sir. Who needs a Hogwarts house when you have your own, hog-wild style?! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." "Romano. Well, here's to hopin' that nickname doesn't last." "Let's. Get. Festive!" "Are you trying to rap?" "You...are an emo nightmare." "Wha-a-a-at? I'm not insecure." "I'm just too fab for you fools." "Merry B**chmas!" "You try to create art, but you shackle your creativity." "That's rich." "Your happiness is my mission." "See? It's not so easy, you commoners." "Quiet, you...Jerky-McJerk...face." "JUST LET IT GO, CHARLIE FROWN!" "WHERE IS MY SIPPY CUP, tech?" "Get out of here, Jack the Fibber." "On to valiantly and honestly achieving our dreams!" "Oh, put a sock in it." "You hit me in the eye. You hit me in the eye, you freaking BOOKGERM!" "Okay, why don't you just go get lost in a dryer?" Relationships Patton/Morality - Princey and Patton rarely ever argue. In general, Patton is the glue holding all the Sides together. The relationship between Patton and Roman is comparable to a father and a son. (Dream come true, you're welcome Patton) He seems to appreciate Morality's creative puns and is almost always seen laughing at them. Since Patton is the kindest and most fatherly of the Sides, he is always siding with the defenseless and making sure nothing goes too bad. Logan/Logic - They've had their fair share of agreements and they've had their share of bickering. The Logic side and Creative side can either work together perfectly or clash. One example is when Roman accused Logan of making Thomas' deadlines too tight. They have also had a rap battle in the video, Am I Original?. ''They have had to work out a couple of kinks in Thomas' work ethic and rate. '''Virgil/Anxiety' - Probably the most prominent ship in the Sanders Sides fandom is Prinxiety. (Princey x Anxiety) They're usually occupied with playful banters and nicknames they call each other. Sometimes friendly disagreements can turn south. While it is obvious they don't really hate each other, Anxiety's blunt blows to Princey's creative work can bring him to become defensive. This can create more intense arguments between the two but all of them are resolved in the end. Deceit '- Like the other Sides, Princey shows his strong dislike for Deceit. There has really only bee one exception. That exception is when they both showed up in Thomas' recent video, ''Selflessness vs. Selfishness. Princey and Deceit both agreed that missing the wedding for the callback was the right thing to do. There is obviously lots of distrust between thee two and Roman just doesn't seem to click with him as he did with Patton, Logan, and Virgil. '''Remus/The Duke - In Thomas' more recent video, Duke made his debut. He knocked Roman out at the beginning of the video but towards the end, it was revealed that Duke is Roman's brother. While they are both very different sides of Thomas' personality, Duke was disliked by the others. Roman described him as a mirror reflection of himself but the mirror he was looking in was in a fun house. Like a distorted image of himself. |-| Gallery = Princey.png|Art by Verypugley (Ahhhahhhhhh so cute!!!!) Disney songs.png|Art by Marble-y cake (I am in love with him, owo!) Art Style.png|Art by Verglas! (Geez, I love your style) Screen Shot 2019-06-18 at 12.41.38 AM.png|Art by Tailbite the SeaWing! Screen Shot 2019-06-18 at 12.42.32 AM.png|Art by MoonlightFantasy! Thanks so much! Screen Shot 2019-06-24 at 10.02.20 PM.png|Art by Animus Princess Dawn (Thank you!!) B75fb833-c704-4403-a5a1-7520da5a6f5e kindlephoto-420400175.png|Art by Darkmoon! Videos used for quotes- BLOOPER REEL!! Return of the Bloop! Sanders Sides Prinxiety Moments! Am I Original? Can LYING Be Good?? Learning New Things About Ourselves Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+ Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction